NESS AND LUCAS: A GREAT REVEAL
by Multifandomemonster5
Summary: What will happen when Lucas revals his true feelings for ness? The story takes place a few years after the end of super smash brothers brawl. All the characters have gotten together for a celebration.


**_Ness and Lucas:_**

**A great reveal**

_It had been four years since the defeat of Tabuu. Agter they had defeated Tabuu Lucas decided to go with Pokemon Trainer on his journey to become the Pokemon champion. It was a hard decision to make, as it meant leaving his best friend Ness's side. However when he explained his decision Ness understood perfectly. They left vowing to see each other again one day. Both had determination to get stronger in their time apart, both mentally and physically. They didn't know when where or how, but one day they knew they'd meet up again. Their companionship not forgotten, simply put on hold. _

_The next four years were different then what the beginning years had been like for Lucas. He now traveled everywhere with Pokemon Trainer never settling down. He was there throughout the victories and losses at gyms. He cheered Pokemon Trainer on during the Pokemon league. He stood there with Pokemon Trainer as he became champion of the league defeating the elite four with ease._ _He stood there with a smile of pride as he went into the hall of fame. Lucas then moved into a house with the new champion._

_Over the next three years Lucas grew in his own ways. Changes happened in his body. He grew taller, and took on a more masculine look. He changed his outfit. His magic powers grew. With help from Pokemon Trainer he became more self confident. His ideas began to form. He began to learn more about himself and about others. He stopped being so closed about himself. He never really understood what he was doing but he did it. Pokemon Trainer gave him some really weird and uncomfortable talks, but that was part of growing up._

_Now here they were four years later. Lucas wore a different outfit now having out grown his old one. This still had stripes, but some poka dots were there. Lucas had responsibilities in the house, one of which being to get the mail. One day he found a special letter addressed to both him and Pokemon Trainer. Now what could this be about?_

_He ran inside waving the envelope. It looked pretty formal. He wondered who could have sent it. He needed to know, but Pokemon Trainer was the adult here, not him. _

"_We got a really important looking letter Trainer! We got one!" Lucas was enthusiastic about this. He wanted to know what it was about. Pokemon Trainer had just come around the corner when Lucas handed it to him._

"_Let's see what we got here." Pokemon Trainer opens the letter. "Hey Lucas, get a kick from this." He makes a mocking rich person voice. "You are cordially invited to the four year anniversary of the defeat of Tabuu barbeque." He looks over at Lucas. "Well it sounds legit, what do you think? It's from Peach, leave it to her to come up with this."_

_Lucas had an ever expanding smile on his face now. "You mean, I have an opportunity to see Ness again? Can we go? Please? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?" Lucas had big sparkling puppy dog eyes asking this question._

_Pokemon Trainer now stopped. He looked at the eyes. He couldn't say no to letting Lucas see his best friend again. How could anyone with a heart say no to that? "Ok then, get a good night's sleep, we leave at dawn." He announces._

"_Yay!" Lucas then darts upstairs to get ready for their adventure. He couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially Ness. It was just the best thing right now. He drew bubble bath and soaked in it. He wanted to look just right for the occasion. Meaning he had to be as clean as possible. He also had a special outfit to wear as well._

_Pokemon Trainer was now selecting his wear. It had to be semi formal. He finally settled on the outfit he had worn when they beat Tabuu. That had to count for something. He then went upstairs layed down and went to sleep._

_When Lucas finished his bubble bath he quickly showered off and dried off. He walks over to his outfit for tomorrow and hangs it on his door knob. He lays down and smiles. He'll finally see Ness again. He'll feel better. He'll see how much Ness had grown over the last four years. More importantly Ness would see how much he'd grown over the last four years. He fell into a blissful sleep thinking happily of Ness._

_During his sleep Lucas fell into an odd dream. He was in a bubble bath, but someone else was with him. He was little confused, but he recognized the voice…Ness was with him. He had an unusual giddy feeling. As well as a feeling he couldn't describe. It wasn't embaracement, nor shame, it wasn't even fear. It was some kind of attraction?_

_Lucas woke with a start. He was in a cold sweat. He felt something wet on his underpants. A blush came to his cheeks. He knew it wasn't pee, it was something else entirely. He switched underwear real quick before getting into his outfit. He hurried down stairs afterwards._

_Pokemon Trainer was standing at the door. Lucas blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that outfit. Pokemon Trainer hadn't worn it in nearly four years. It had been the outfit they met in, and been the one they beat Tabuu in. _

"_Wow." Lucas finally managed to say. "I never thought I'd see you where that again to be honest. I'm glad you are though, it brings back memories, things I need to remember and always respect. So they can continue to influence me, and we can prevent Tabuu from ever getting so close again." Lucas shivered in remembrance of the evil villain._

_Pokemon Trainer chuckled. "I remember all of that too. I kept this outfit to remember it. I have you too though, and I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt. I thought maybe someone was looking for you, and you were looking for someone else. Even when you found them you chose to come with me. I know how much you miss him, let's get going, we don't want to be late." Pokemon Trainer said as he opened the door and led the way out._

_Lucas followed him. They were in for a long journey. They were meeting near where R. island was. Now they had a beach to hang out on. There was going to be a lot of things that were weird there. However, it would be nice to see every one again…especially Ness…Lucas didn't know why but he couldn't get Ness off his mind, even after that really weird dream. _

_They walked for several hours. They arrived there at 11 am sharp just like the invitation said. It seemed everyone else was there. The beach was alive with the allies who had defeated Tabuu. Lucas looked around excited._

_Pokemon Trainer just kind over viewed it all. "I see a lot of people. Sonic is over there with Mario and Luigi. Pikachu and Samus are over by the grill. Falco and Fox are with Captain Falcon and Olimar. I see Zelda, Link, and Peach down there waiting to greet us." He observes._

_Lucas scanned the beach again. He was a little nervous. What if Ness didn't come? What would he do then? "Pokemon Trainer, do you see Ness anywhere? I can't see him at all. I guess it might be harder to from up here but still."_

_Pokemon Trainer saw the concern on Lucas's face. He knew he couldn't let the little guy be sad. "I don't but we'll probably run into him down there. I promise you I know he'd show up to see you again. You two are close as close can get."_

_Lucas smiled. "Thank you. That's comforting to hear. Come on let's get down there." Lucas ran down there with Pokemon Trainer behind him. Lucas was waving the invite around when he got to the bottom Link, Zelda, and Peach all looked shocked at Lucas's age._

"_Lucas?" Link asked still Processing this. How could such a small timid pre-teen become such a big tall, and braver teen? To him this honestly didn't make sense._

"_Yes Link it's me. "Lucas laughs. "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me. I've grown quite a bit, and changed my outfit. I also got more confidence in myself so that's another big factor." He rubs behind his head explaining this._

"_Oh I see then." Zelda hays a warm smile on her face. "Welcome to our little gathering here Lucas, and Pokemon Trainer too." She notes as the young man runs up._

"_I caught up finally." Pokemon Trainer jokes. "Lucas is much faster than he looks. He and the others start talking while Lucas looks around for Ness. Where was he? He couldn't be that hard to miss…._

_He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was spun around and came face to face with Ness. _

"_Hey Buddy." Ness said with a big grin wrapping Lucas into a hug. Lucas didn't know why but he was blushing when Ness did this._

"_Hi Ness. It's….It's…it's so good to see you!" He hugs Ness tightly trying to keep the other from seeing his blush._

_Ness pulls back from the hug. "Come on we have some catching up to do." Ness grabs his hand and starts pulling lucas along behind him. "I expect to hear all about your travels with Pokemon Trainer, and lord so help him if he hasn't been treating you right."_

_Lucas felt his cheeks become redder as Ness pulled him along. He explained the long journey and all the ups and downs along the way to become champion for Pokemon Trainer. He explained how much he'd grown as a person, and how he longed to see Ness again. He explained that's a big reason he and Pokemon Trainer were here today._

_Ness listened and nodded as they talked. He smiled and put an arm around Lucas. He explained over the past few years he'd been working a lot with Marth and Ike. He explained how he'd gotten much stronger, and how he'd matured. He explained that Lucas was pretty much the only reason he even came here._

_This all mad Lucas blush even more. Luckily enough for him Ness wasn't really looking. They kept walking on. Stopping every once in a while to pick up some seashells. It had been so long since they did anything like this though…..Just hanging out, no real danger to anyone. This was nice._

"_Hey guys!" Pit's voice cut through the air. "Over here! We're going to play Volley Ball. I need two more people on my team!" He wanted Lucas and Ness mainly because they worked so well as a team, but more because he viewed them as some sort of family, and Pit always wanted family on his team._

"_Come on Lucas!" Ness grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him over to the court. It was time to see what this team would do. Things were set, it was Pit, Lucas, Ness, Mario, Luigi, and Link vs Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Peach, Princess Zelda, and Fox. _

_The game was long and back and forth. Eventually there was a clear winner. Pit's team pulls through in the end. Both teams had worked as a cohesive unit, so it was close. There where points in the game where everyone thought a certain team would win, but Pit's pulled through._

_After that it was time for lunch. Ness and Lucas sat together eating. They hadn't done this since before Warrio tuned Ness into a trophy…..Lucas smiled over at Ness. He had ketchup on his cheek. This was one of many things Ness was used to fixing. He wiped the ketchup off of Lucas's face an licked it off his finger._

_Lucas felt his cheeks grow red again. He had never really had that happen before, and no one seemed to notice it now. Maybe he was just being weird, guys did that right? The next thing everyone seemed to be doing was swimming. Lucas joined in to try to get rid of this odd feeling._

_He was unsuccessful in the attempt. When he was in the water Ness came in with only his shorts on. Lucas felt…aroused? Was it natural…to be aroused by your best friends picture perfect abs…and his short beautiful hair….was it even natural to be turned on by another guy? He felt a framilier sensation….a random erection. He blushed madly hoping no one would notice. This was rather awkward for him, especially since not only was this another guy…it was his best friend…in the whole entire world._

_They swam until nearly sundown. After that Ness and Lucas sat on a towel near the ocean to watch the sun set. This was something that they'd never done before. It felt good….and weird. Ness had his arm around Lucas. Lucas just couldn't help but think of how romantic this was….._

"_What hell is wrong with you?" He mentally asks himself. Boys didn't date other boys, did they? No they didn't….Boys liked girls and that was that….wasn't it?_

"_Lucas, I've had fun today, we need to find a way to hang out sometime after today." Ness said looking to Lucas with a big smile. Lucas looked right back at him in the light of the setting sun. He felt attraction now more than ever. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask Pokemon Trainer what was happening to him._

"_I agree Ness, but I really need to go talk to Pokemon Trainer about something real quick ok?" He asks looking a little scared of how Ness will react to this request._

_Ness looked at his friend. He could tell that there was something bugging him. Maybe it was part of this puberty thing Marth and Ike had been teaching him about for awhile now. "Yeah sure thing, just make sure you come back before you have to leave."_

_Lucas nodded to show he understood. He hurried over to where Pokemon Trainer was talking with Marth and Ike. "Hey umm…can I barrow Pokemon Trainer a sec. I've got some really important questions about things that are happening to me right now."_

_Pokemon Trainer looked over to them and mouthed "Puberty". Marth and Ike both nodded showing they understood what was going on and it was ok if he needed to talk to Lucas in private. "Ok Lucas let's get going. I have a feeling you need this help stat." He then led Lucas to a private spot on the beach for them to talk. "Ok, what's up."_

_Lucas looked down sadly. He felt awkward admitting this…..but he had to come clean with someone. "Well, last night I had this weird wet dream….I was sharing a bubble bath with Ness….Then all day today I've been feeling this weird attraction to him. In the water I got a boner…..and just now I was sitting with him on a towel and he had an arm around me and I thought it was romantic…and I felt sexual desire while looking at him smile at me in the sunlight. Something's wrong with me and I don't know what…..Please tell me what's wrong and how to fix it, it's scarring me."_

_Pokemon Trainer laughed. "Ok first off, there's nothing wrong with you." He smiled and sat Lucas down next to him as he sat down. "Ok now it's time I explain to you sexuality. I explained transgenders but forgot to explain this…and for that I am sorry. You see Lucas, when people fall in love and experience sexual desires they do so based off chemicals released in the brain. Sometimes it says opposite gender, sometimes it says same gender, others it says both, others it says all, others it says only people I have deep emotional bonds with, and some never experience it. It's that simple. I hope this talk has helped you understand you're just different from others, and you shouldn't feel ashamed." Pokemon Trainer smiles a little trying to comfort Lucas. _

_Lucas looks over at him with a semi smile. "So I'm not weird, just different? Ok that does help." Now he looks back down sadly. "I don't what to do now…should I tell Ness….would he feel the same….would he treat me different…..would he be mad?"_

_Pokemon trainer gets a stern look on his face. "There's only one way to find out, go over to him and tell him how you feel. I have a feeling he will feel the same. Do it because if you don't you could lose him forever, and I don't want that for you!"_

_Lucas looked up and put on a brave face. "You're right! I have to tell him…because I'll never know if I don't…and I need to know." He then runs over to Ness and pulls him up and stands across from him looking into his friend's eyes._

"_Lucas….what are you doing?" Ness looks a little confused._

"_Ness….This is a hard thing to say…..It's really weird to admit it…but I need to know…."_

"_Know what? Lucas are you o-"_

_Lucas suddenly pressed his lips to Ness's then breaks away and looks down. "I love you Ness, I'm sorry if I weirded you out I just had to tell you…"_

_Ness froze. This was really weird. How could he have that said to him? What was he going to say…after all these years…He had known there was some feelings he had…but what were they…he had babied Lucas….Yes that was how he felt…_

_Ness pressed his lips to Lucas's now. He didn't care if everyone else was starring at them. He had to let Lucas know. "I love you too Lucas." He says pulling away. "You're the best friend I ever had…..I guess I just have never known how to say this and for that I'm sorry." Ness held him close so he could hear Lucas's soft breathing._

_Pokemon Trainer just sat there and smiled. There was talk among the others….and it sounded strange. Peach could be overheard saying how she was surprised but would let them be together , Zelda said she had noticed the blush and approved of a relationship. The bad guys on the other hand…just called them fools. That didn't matter though…as long as Ness and Lucas were happy._


End file.
